Live like there's only one way
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Alex gets pregnant and her parents are after Alex's triplets, Justin and his friends will help Alex bring her and Justin's babies into the world safely and keep Alex's parents away from her and her babies. But when Alex and Justin's mother and father were turned back time by Max, they knew what's right and what's wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first Wizards of Waverly place fanfiction so please do not make fun of my writing, this is my first Alex pregnancy story for have fun reading it.**

It takes place in a land full of magic with Justin and Alex, a couple that got married 5 months ago and they were living happily. Til one day Alex was throwing up and don't know why she was keep being sick, Justin is worried about Alex that something was up.

"Alex, are you ok?" Justin asked as he felt Alex's forehead "You don't look well."

"I'm fine, it's the flu I think."

"Get some rest Alex, I'll see if I can get appointment from the doctor."

"Ok, but I may not go anyway." Alex laughed.

"Oh yes you are Alex, no buts."

3 weeks later

Alex was at the doctors for appointment, she was waiting to find out from the doctor why was she sick.

"Alex, your doctor will now see you." the nurse said as Alex went into the doctor's office.

15 minutes later

Alex we siting in her doctor's office for 15 minutes and it was taking too long.

"Why is she taking so long?" Alex asked "She should be here by now."

Then the doctor came in to see Alex.

"So Alex, your husband called me about you throwing up."

"Yes, I'm not sick I just throw up randomly. And I don't know why."

"Let me takes some tests, I have a feeling that your not sick." Alex'x doctor said as she was taking tests with Alex to see what was going on in Alex's body.

5 minutes later

"Ok Alex, I took all the tests and guess what? I have news for you."

"What is it then?" Alex asked her doctor.

"Well I have to say is, congrats to you and Justin Alex. You're pregnant."

"Wow, I'm going to be a mother." Alex sighted "What will Justin say about this?"

"So Alex, come in for your ultrasound when you're 4 months."

"Ok doctor, I will do that."

At home

"Justin, I'm home."

"That's great that you're back from the doctor Alex, what did the doctor say?"

"I have great news to tell you Justin, I'm pregnant." Alex whispered as she hugged Justin .

"That's wonderful Alex, we're going to be parents."

"Yeah, isn't this a good thing?" Alex asked.

"Yes it is, but your parents are going to not like this."

"Why?" Alex started to cry.

"You're 19 are you sure that you still want this child?"

"I still do, but my parents will kill my baby."

"Listen Alex, we cans top them. I'll protect you with all I've got."

"Thanks Justin, I really want to have a family."

"I know Alex." Justin said as he hugged Alex who is crying "I always wanted a family, someone will keep your parents away from you."

"Yeah, I know that our friends will." Alex replied as she rested Justin's hand on her flat stomach.

"Our friends will trust us, I will never break your trust."

"I know that you won't, our friends won't break it too."

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Alex was a month pregnant and her parents just found out that Alex is pregnant, now they're very mad and want to kill Alex's baby that is inside of her. Then Max will turn back time, so it will never happen.

"Honey, we have to get Alex to kill her own baby."

"Yes, that's our plan." Teresa said as she got her wand and smiled.

"Let's get her baby, out of her womb."

Meanwhile

Alex was with Justin talking to the baby.

"Hello in there, this is your daddy."

"Mommy's talking to you too." Alex said as the door busted opened to be Alex's mother and father, they were not happy at all.

"Your grounded Alex, you were not ready to have a baby yet." Teresa said.

"Mom listen, I'm old enough to do whatever I want."

"Alex, you're coming home listen to me and your mother."

"No dad, I want to have a baby. Maybe more, please just don't hurt me or my baby please."

"Come home Alex, and we'll aboard the baby to it's death."

"No mom and dad!" Alex shouted as she grabbed her wand same with Justin as Max then came into the room and grabbed his wand.

"You stay back, or we'll kill you both."

"Max no!" Alex cried.

"Alex to keep you safe, this is for your own good." Max said as he was about to say the spell "Who never had a daughter in need, makes those parents be gone with the wind."

Then Alex's parents's souls were gone leaving their bodies dead on the floor.

"Mom, dad. No I didn't want this to happen, I'm sorry." Alex cried as Max came closer then Alex got angry with Max. "You!"

Then Max got knocked down to the floor as he stared at Alex.

"I'm sorry Alex, this will never happen again."

"Sorry doesn't count it, now that you killed my mom and dad."

"Listen Alex...I'm sorry." Max groaned as Alex kicked Max harder in his body.

"It's too late for that now, you've killed our parents. I knew they were coming, and that was a stupid plan I did!"

"Alex, calm down please."

"Shut the **** up Justin!" Alex shouted as she grab Max by the neck and pond him to a wall "Fix this. Turn back time so this would never happen, or else I'll kill you."

"Alex please don't kill me, I'll fix things and it won't happen again."

"Good, fix it now!"

Then Max used a spell to turn back time and it was back to when Alex, Max and Justin's parents were alive before they died.

"Mom listen, please I want to have a child." Alex moaned.

"Sorry for the talk I was giving you Alex, I was kinda having a bad moment there."

"It's ok mother, so you and dad are going to be grand parents."

"Wow Alex, I know Justin was marrying you. But we can't change anything that happened." Jerry said.

"Yeah I understand, so you and Justin are going to be parents."

"Yeah mom, we are." Alex replied.

"That's great honey, I'm sorry for the threats I put up for killing your baby."

"It's fine mom, just don't threat like that again."

"Me and Jerry will not do that anymore Alex, I know this is what you are going through."

"Thanks mom, I love you." Alex said as she hugged her mother and father.

end of chapter 2


End file.
